Orianna
}} Abilities , which is the focus of her abilities. It attaches itself to Orianna if she walks near it and also blinks back to Orianna if she is too far away. Whenever Orianna does not have attached to her, an arrow will appear near her, pointing toward The Ball's location. This arrow changes color depending on Orianna's distance from The Ball. * Green (Blue in colorblind mode) means The Ball is close. * Yellow means The Ball is a fair distance away. * Red means The Ball is far away, and moving just a bit further will make it blink back to Orianna. Using any ability sets off a second global cooldown. * has a leash range of 1125, or 1225 if attaches it to an allied champion. ** However, unlike most subordinate objects, Orianna's Ball is not targetable by any means. * The Ball reveals a small area around its current location, approximately 550 vision range, allowing it to be used for scouting. * The Ball ignores terrain, and can be placed inside terrain such as trees, walls and turrets. }} bonus magic damage on-hit; any subsequent attack on the same target generates a stack of , increasing Clockwork Windup's damage by 20%, stacking up to two times. |description2 = The stacks reset if Orianna attacks a different target or doesn't attack for 4 seconds. }} | , or . ** Clockwork Windup's damage does not affect structures. |additional = * Clockwork Winding stacks additively, causing Clockwork Windup to deal up to 140% damage; however, Clockwork Winding doesn't increase any other on-hit magic damage. ** Clockwork Winding's damage amplifier stacks multiplicatively with for a total amplifier of | | }}. * A stacking buff on Orianna indicates the number of times she has attacked the same target, and the strength of Clockwork Windup. * Clockwork Winding also increase the damage of the scaling portion increasing the AP scaling to | | }}. |video=Orianna IVideo }} }} Orianna commands to fly towards the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies that The Ball passes through or that are in the target area. However, The Ball deals 10% less damage for each subsequent target hit down to a minimum of 40% damage done. |description2 = After Command: Attack is used, remains behind at the target location. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 825 }} | 1200 175 |damagetype = magical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the damage. |additional = * After using Command: Attack, will remain in that location until it is retrieved or if Orianna strays too far from its location. * Command: Attack has no cast time and does not interrupt Orianna's movement. ** This is true only if Orianna doesn't possess , otherwise there will be an animation that will briefly stop Orianna's movements. * While is mid-flight Orianna cannot use her other abilities, but may still perform other actions. * If Orianna is further than the range of the spell at the moment of cast she will attempt to walk to the range to command it. From there she can command it in any direction but still won't surpass the leash range. |video=Orianna QVideo }} }} Orianna commands to emit an electric pulse around its current location, dealing magic damage to enemies within 250-range and leaving an electric field on the area for 3 seconds that speeds up allies and slows enemies that walk over it. The effect diminishes over 2 seconds after leaving the area. |leveling = |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} The allied champion is currently attached to is granted bonus armor and magic resistance. |description2 = Orianna commands The Ball to fly to and attach onto an allied champion, dealing damage to enemies it passes through and shielding the allied champion for 4 seconds when it arrives. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 9 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 1100 }} | is attached to her, even if she hasn't cast the ability on herself. * will not attach itself to Orianna if she walks by it when it is attached to an ally. * Command: Protect can be used on stealthed champions without revealing them. will not be revealed and will stealth along with the champion. * If an ally dies while is attached to them, will remain at the location the target died. * If an ally moves too far from Orianna while is attached to them, it will return to Orianna, respecting its leash range. ** The Ball's leash range is increased by 100 when attached to allied champions. |video=Orianna EVideo }} }} Orianna commands to unleash a shockwave after seconds, dealing magic damage to enemies within 400-range and flinging them into the air 350-range towards, and possibly over . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | 650 |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the damage and the fling is negated. |additional = * Command: Shockwave has a brief channel time upon cast before it activates. * The pull/stun disable lasts about seconds. * Command: Shockwave tosses enemies a set distance. This means that enemies on the edge of the AoE will be tossed to the center, and enemies close to the middle will be tossed over the ball towards the edge. * Command: Shockwave can toss enemies through walls. * If forcibly leashes back to Orianna, Command: Shockwave will go on a brief cooldown if it is ready. |video=Orianna RVideo }} }} References cs:Orianna de:Orianna es:Orianna fr:Orianna pl:Orianna pt-br:Orianna ru:Orianna zh:奥莉安娜 Category:Season One release Category:2011 release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Haste champion Category:Slow champion Category:Pull champion Category:Shield champion Category:Ranged champion